


Sessions

by brvry_10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, Mild Smut, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvry_10/pseuds/brvry_10
Summary: What happens when you leave the two strongest people alone together?
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the typos. If ever you encounter one but so far, this is my first EVER smut attempt?? and it's RivaMika???

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱. 𝘖𝘳 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱? 

"𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴! 𝘚𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯!"

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢! 𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨!"

"𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬! 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳-" 

𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 

𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩 𝘬𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴, 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘩𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰'𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮? 

"𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘯, 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘦?" 

𝘗𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘦? 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘴. 

"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘈𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯?" 

𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰. 𝘏𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘦𝘵, 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵. 𝘉𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘔ikasa 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘱 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘎𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘻𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘔𝘪kasa 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘣𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘭 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯. 

"𝘗𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘦. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭."

𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺, 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰. 

𝘈𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘳. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴, 𝘧𝘢𝘸𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 

"𝘖𝘩? 𝘈𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯?" 

𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘺, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦. 

"𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧... 𝘐 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰? 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴?" 

𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘶𝘨 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘧𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘶𝘺, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥.   
𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥. 𝘔𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺. 𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘺. 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘣𝘺 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘱 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘭𝘺, 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘤𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘸𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴. 𝘕𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘺 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯.

𝘈𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘢 𝘧𝘦𝘸 𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘴, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴. 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰. 𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘢𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘮𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦. 

"𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢?"


End file.
